The evil queen
by Ouatabeautifulstory
Summary: Regina is seen as the evil queen by everyone. She is trying to change for Henry but one thing. She's pregnant. Daniel keeps saying Regina raped him and guess what everyone believes him. When she finally tells the truth will anyone believe her? Will Emma take henry away? Will Regina life come tumbling down?


Regina walked into Henry's room. He had a safe in his room and under no reason should she ever be in there. But he left to live with Emma. She pulled the safe out from under his bed. It was locked.

She pressed in a few codes and it opened. She smiled. There was bracelets that they made when he was small and pictures. The door slammed open.

"What are you doing?!" Henry yelled.

Regina shut the safe and it shut on her finger. She pulled her finger to her chest." Henry! What are you doing here?"

"Why are going through my things! I told you not to! Ever!" He yelled.

"You left that right when you went to Emma! You said you would never come home! This is my house! I have every right to this house and everything in it!" She said.

He glared." Fine! I never want to see you again. Ever. I hate you."

He spat.

Regina slapped him. She gasped.

Henry glared." I hate you." He ran out.

"Henry wait!" She ran after him.

A man grabbed her just as she reached the street.

She cried out. Henry turned slightly. The man put his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand.

"God damn. Bitch!" He slammed her against the house. Regina looked at him.

"Daniel! Haven't you hurt me enough? What do you want!" He slapped her.

"I will destroy you. Not now but soon." He let go and ran.

Regina watched him and took a shaky breath.

She walked down the street. She ran into Leroy.

She stumbled." Sorry."

He glared." Watch where your going."

She nodded and held her hand over her stomach.

She walked passed him and sighed." Baby it's just you and me."

She sat on a bench and sighed.

She saw Henry and Emma walking. Henry was holding hands with Wendy. She sighed. The baby kicked. She smiled slightly.

"Hi sis."

Regina turned." Zelena. Hi!" She smiled.

Zelena sat beside her." I just sat ruby. She's going on a walk."

"Good. At least she's not drunk." Regina said.

Zelena shoved her slightly." You would be if you weren't pregnant."

"Indeed I would". Regina said.

Regina saw ruby. Zelena tensed." Oh god."

Regina looked at her." What?"

"It's Dorothy."

Regina looked at ruby." Oh god." She saw them walk towards them.

Zelena gripped Regina's hand.

"Madam mayor, Zelena meet Dorothy." Ruby said.

Zelena nodded." We've met."

Dorothy nodded." Indeed we have. The wicked witch. How have you been? Killed any munchkins lately?"

"No. I have a daughter. Her name is Robyn."

"Good god you're going to corrupt and innocent child."

"No. She's a great mother." Regina said.

"Don't listen to her. She's the evil queen and she raped a man. And is paying the consequences." Ruby said.

Regina stood up." I'm going to go home."

"Walk away from your problems you're good at that." Ruby snapped.

Regina glared and snapped her fingers. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Regina sat on her bed. She sighed looking at the little white crib in the corner.

"I can't wait till you're here. Only three more weeks." she said softly.

Emma followed Henry. "Let's get your things." She said not wanting to be in the evil queens house for more than she had to.

they knocked.

Regina groaned. The pain was intense. The baby kicked and a contraction shit through her bringing her to her knees. She heard the door.

She gritted her teeth.

Emma tapped her foot." She's here. Come on where's the spare key?"

Henry grabbed it and unlocked the door. They walked in. Emma heard a soft thump form the other room. She frowned and walked to the room. Regina looked up." Hi." She panted.

Emma gasped." You're in labor."

"Ya think?" Regina said in a pained breath.

Henry looked at Emma". You can handle this." He ran out of the house.

Regina looked at Emma." You don't have to do thi-" she was cut short as a contraction shot through her leaving her mouth open with no sound coming out.

Emma sighed and knelt beside her." I'm staying."

Regina nodded." Thanks."

Emma nodded." No problem."

Regina held her daughter." Oh you're beautiful." She was most beautiful child Emma has every laid eyes on. She had black hair and bright hazel eyes. She didn't have Baby fat but she was healthy. Emma stared in awe.

" Oh my god."

Regina looked at her." She's beautiful. Thank you Emma. I can only imagine how much you hate."

"Regina I don't have you. You needed help. I would wait someone there if I was in that situation. I do have to go though. Henry called he's home alone. With Wendy."

Regina looked at her." Go. I love him but sometimes I don't trust teenage boys. Or girls."

Regina put her daughter in a onesie and smiled." Your so pretty."

The baby slept.

Regina had asked tink a favor to make her recovery quick. She was back to normal. Body wise. She kissed the baby's cheek as she set her in the crib.

Regina woke to the baby crying." Coming."

She walked to the crib and picked her up." Awe what's wrong?" The baby cried. She wasn't wet. She wasn't hungry. Regina sighed. She put clothing on her and put a jacket on herself. She put a jacket on the baby and walked outside. Walks always helped Ava. Regina and leapolds daughter. She had to give her away much like snow and charming did only she never got reunited.

The baby cried.

Regina bounced her slightly and walked into granny's. it was five in the morning but granny's was open every day by 3 am.

Granny looked up and glared until she saw the baby.

"She's stunning!"

"I know." Regina said.

She sat down. The baby stared at her.

She smiled. The door opened.

"Hello sir-"

Regina looked up." Daniel."

"Regina. Is that the monster? The child developed by you raping me?"

She looked at the child she held." She's no monster. Unlike you."

"Me?" He asked.

"Indeed. Why don't you show everyone your memories of the night?"

"You took them away." He snapped.

"Did I?" She stood up and handed the baby to granny.

She snapped her fingers and held the dream catcher. She held it to Daniel.

Granny watched as the truth came out.

Daniel glared and slammed her against the wall." I will end you."

Regina smirked." May I remind you. I'm the evil queen."

Enjoy


End file.
